


In the Library

by Jlocked, The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Books, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Library, M/M, Snogging, Teen Mormor, Teenagers, librarian teasing, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knows he can always find the Moriarty kid in the library, but the librarian has her own personal vendetta against Jim. How will the boys make sure they can talk in peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

The library was not Sebastian's natural habitat. He'd much rather spend his time in the gym or out on the streets where there was actually something to gain. But now he was very close to being thrown out of school. And though he didn't care, his parents did. It might cost him a lot of freedom if he let it come so far. And if his father got angry... No, this time it was actually worth paying a visit to that stuffy book collection. Fortunately his plan did not actually involve studying.

Passing the long rows of bookcases, he got slightly desperate. It looked like the boy he was looking for wasn't around. He _always_ came here. Everyone knew that. But the one time Sebastian needed him to be there, he was missing. Cracking his knuckles in frustration, Sebastian carelessly picked one of the books from its shelf and sat down at a table that looked out on the middle corridor. He had all afternoon before he needed to come up with a plan B. By that time, the bookworm would surely have shown up. And if not, Sebastian would make him pay as soon as he got the chance.

When the short, dark-haired boy finally showed up, he was carrying a pile of books that looked to be almost heavier than himself. But instead of handing them over to the librarian, who was glaring at him from behind her desk, he carried them across the room and disappeared between the long rows of shelves.

Sebastian got up, leaving his worthless book behind on the table, and slowly walked in the boy's direction. He was sitting out of sight from the librarian's desk, scribbling away in one of the books.

"She's not gonna like that," Sebastian said when he stood next to the boy's chair.

He yelped and closed the book so quickly that it caught his pencil and snapped it in half. He whirled around in the chair, staring up at Sebastian. "Wha.. ? Who...?" he gasped before bringing his hand up to his mouth and sucking on the finger that had been briefly trapped beneath the pencil.

Sebastian chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell the old hag." He sat down next to him. "I'm here for a favour."

The kid continued to suck on his finger, raising his eyebrows questioningly. He got out a fresh pencil and waited for Sebastian to continue.

"You're Jim, right? The Moriarty kid?" Sebastian asked.

Jim nodded, pulling his finger out to examine the small red bruise. "You owe me a new pencil," he said.

"And a new finger?" Sebastian smirked.

Jim tried to glare at him, but it was ruined by a small giggle. Quickly he looked down and opened the book, revealing a large number of loose papers, tugged in between the pages.

"So how can I help you?" he asked in a business-like tone.

Sebastian had to hold back a grin. The short boy really was rather cute. Cute, but powerful enough to be of interest to him.

"They're probably expelling me," he said. "I've gotten my last chance, but I'm not planning to change anything. So they'll have to change their plans, right?"

Jim sighed. "I can do a lot," he said, "but making something like this go away won't be easy." He tensed and cocked his head, listening as someone passed by on the other side of the nearest row of shelves. Then he continued: "It's going to cost you. A lot."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just threaten the headmaster's children or something? That can't be that hard..."

Jim scoffed. "Don't be dense. That would be overkill..." Then he smiled. "Just leave it to the expert.”

"That was what I was planning," Sebastian shrugged.

Suddenly Jim's hand shot out and grabbed Sebastian's, twining their fingers together. With his other hand he began taking illegible notes on a scrap of paper.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Do you need a blood offering or something?" He knew Jim was weird and avoided by most who didn't need him to do things for them, but that would be going a bit too far.

"Shut up," Jim hissed, barely a second before the librarian rounded the corner. Her mouth was open as if she was about to speak, but when she saw their hands, joined on the table, she gasped and turned around, practically sprinting back to her desk.

Sebastian gave Jim a confused look.

 

...

 

Jim let go of the large hand as soon as the woman was out of sight. She really was too predictable. He knew exactly, almost to the second, when she'd be back to check on them. She always did this. Sneaking up on people so that she could shout at them about talking in the library. And she'd been after Jim for ages. She was probably on to him, knowing that he used the library for business rather than studies.

But he had discovered her kryptonite. The woman was terrified of anything romantic. The only talk she did not interrupt was when the girls were gossiping about their boyfriends. Talk like that made the middle-aged woman retreat to the furthest corners of the library. And on the, not so few, occasions when teenagers sought the relative privacy of the library aisles for a quick grope and snog, she'd usually flee to the bathroom, staffroom or wherever she went, not returning until the giggling couple had left.

So Jim had devised a plan and Moran seemed the perfect subject to test it with. The big dope was too slow to react and could therefore be used as a rather efficient librarian-repellent.

"I'm going to need you to behave for the next two days," he said. "Just in case."

Moran groaned, although he was still looking rather dumbly at his hand.

"Surely that should be possible, even for you," Jim sneered. Then he tensed.

Damn it... What was wrong with the woman? It should have been at least 3.5 minutes more before she came back to check. Had the hand holding been too weak? Had he miscalculated?

With a silent sigh he closed his book and then leaned over to rest his head on Moran's shoulder, listening to the footsteps approaching.

Moran abruptly looked to his left, seeming almost stunned. "Erm..."

"Shush," Jim hissed through his teeth, just as the librarian rounded the corner again.

Then Moran's eyes went wide and finally he nodded in understanding, before leaning his head on Jim's.

This took Jim by surprise. He had not expected the idiot to catch on. Just to be confused enough not to protest. Not that it was a problem. Not at all. In fact, having him respond only made it more believable.

And there it was... The shocked gasp and the woman running for the door.

Moran chuckled and gave Jim's shoulder a light squeeze. "Clever," he said approvingly.

Jim nodded in thanks and then opened his book again. "So... Payment... Would you prefer cash? Or owing me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?" Moran asked, not removing his arm.

Jim considered pushing it away, but figured it couldn't do any harm. And the old hag might come back. "Oh, you know, get something for me. Talk some sense into those who will not listen to reason. The kind of things that require more brawn than brains."

"That's actually as good as money to you?" Moran asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well, easy choice."

"It's probably going to be more than one favour," Jim said, smiling as he took some notes. "And I decide when your debt is paid."

"You wouldn't dare being all unreasonable about it, would you?" Moran grinned, lifting his arm from Jim's shoulders to start petting his hair.

Jim gasped and pulled away, his clever reply completely forgotten. "Uhm... I... No..." was all he managed. Feeling too hot all of a sudden he reached up and loosened his school tie.

"Good," Moran chuckled, leaning even closer.

Jim began to frantically gather his books, trying not to look at the taller boy. "Good..." he echoed. "I... I'll let you know..."

Keeping his eyes down, he stood up quickly.

Moran now had no choice but to let go of him, but he was still looking as if he were eyeing a tasty prey. "I'll just start the favour-doing now," he suggested, picking up Jim's books.

Jim would very much like to carry his own books, but with Moran towering over him, he did not feel like protesting, so he just nodded, turned on his heel and hurried towards the main aisle. Hopefully he could get his books back without too much fuss once they were out in the open.

But then, when he was only a few metres from the double doors, Moran right behind him by the sound of it, the doors opened and the librarian, looking flushed and even more aggressive than usual, stalked in. Jim gasped and stopped so abruptly that Moran almost crashed into him.

The taller boy acted immediately. Grabbing Jim's arm, he turned him towards himself while dropping the books to the floor. Next thing Jim knew, he was pressed up against the bookcase, Moran's hot mouth on his, his tongue slipping between his lips.

One part of Jim's brain told him he should put a stop to this. Another part was more than a little worried whether any of his important notes had fallen out of the discarded books.

But the largest part was only concerned with two things: the strength of the hands that were keeping him in place and the heat of the mouth that was on his. With a desperate and very undignified whimper, he wrapped his arms around Moran's neck, pulling him down so that he could deepen the kiss.

Finally, when the librarian had long fled, Moran let go of him and winked. "I don't think she'll give you any more trouble. See you around, then?"

Jim swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes... Definitely..." he whispered, not even caring that his cheeks were burning and his knees shaking. He managed a crooked grin. "You still owe me."


End file.
